


音楽はつづく

by helicopterrrrr



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helicopterrrrr/pseuds/helicopterrrrr
Summary: ABO
Relationships: hachi/wowaka
Kudos: 1





	音楽はつづく

昼梦  
“你不是Beta？”  
ハチ靠在洗手间窗边，抑制剂还有一半留在针管里，听见熟悉的声音时停下手，转过身在wowaka眼中捕捉到躲闪的诧异，甚至还缀着不太鲜明的恐惧。  
“对不起。”  
ハチ垂下眼，空气中仍有残留的味道，酒精与气泡混合出清爽的甜与醉人的烈同时刺激鼻腔，挟着前功尽弃的无力感一同袭来。自己又图什么呢，他想，过去这么多年一次次在wowaka面前装作不受干扰的样子，却又在背后颤抖着把针剂注射进手臂，拼命浇灭哪怕是最微弱的欲望火光，不就是想成为wowakaさん身边一个普通朋友吗。可以一起聊音乐谈理想甚至发酒疯然后相视而笑的普通朋友，普通得像混在人群里便透明无味的Beta一样——他的确无数次希望自己是Beta，不受任何气味的干扰，可以心无旁骛地辗转到他身旁，也不会被怀疑交友动机。  
“该道歉的是我才对。”眼看对方情绪低落，wowaka也不好再发火：“ハチくん明明什么都没说过，是我擅自以为了，对不起。”  
ハチ却只摇头，有什么东西分崩离析的声音在心里回响。“我应该早点告诉wowakaさん的。”  
“不过我相信ハチくん不会做出格的事情，”wowaka顿了顿，又补了一句：“至少我认识的ハチくん不会。”  
不会吗。ハチ暗忖，真是这样就好了。是从什么时候开始的呢，病症是愈演愈烈的狂风暴雨，对象不是Omega信息素，而是wowaka本身。  
ハチ完成分化时已经过了中二病的年纪，少了很多白日做梦的憧憬，所以对第二性别给人生带来的影响不以为意。而且如果说Alpha是最优秀的性别，至少也该有与生俱来足够的控制力去抵抗微不足道的性需求吧。——两年后他就是带着这样的心态，和wowaka成了点头之交，而且像大多数朋友关系一样，顺理成章地以为对方是Beta。后来他发现wowaka也把自己当Beta，还为这种默契小小地高兴了一下，就像是演技被人表扬的那种高兴。  
因此ハチ在四年后第一次闻到wowaka的信息素时只觉得脑中一阵轰响，就像抽积木游戏中最后倒塌瞬间的声音。他不知所措地用力吸了吸鼻子，最先抓住嗅觉的是薄荷，清凉褪去后又留有微苦的余味。只是还没等身体本能地作出反应，稀薄的气味就随wowaka一同从他面前躲开了。wowaka回来时笑说不好意思发情期提前了，ハチ看着那微笑，一时间除了愣着点头也做不出别的反应，脑海里只剩下一句话：原来二人的关系已经允许wowakaさん毫不避讳地说出“发情期”这三个字了啊。

走出餐厅时ハチ还是一副要哭出来的样子，躲着wowaka的目光不敢搭腔。wowaka暗想明明自己才是受到冲击的一方，嘴上却还是安慰他说没关系呀就算你是A我是O我们还是可以做朋友，然后把人拉进卡拉OK，说是唱错词的人罚酒（虽然没唱错的人也一样在陪着喝）。  
沉甸甸的醉意令ハチ双眼失焦，更是看不清屏幕下方的歌词。他把玻璃杯反扣在桌上，背靠沙发偏着头看wowaka的双眼，眼镜后有不甚清晰的白光在里面跳。  
wowaka还看着屏幕，唱完最后一段副歌后好一会儿才转过来。对视时他眼中的光亮就消失了，只剩一个黑乎乎的影子，活泼地漾着笑意。ハチ眨了眨眼极力辨认，那是轮廓模糊的自己。他猜想自己眼中一定也有一个轮廓模糊的wowaka，而且正如他所看到的那样带着温柔的微笑。  
ハチ难得地醉到连思考也举步维艰，脑中闪过的念头还未经斟酌便先一步传达出去，每一个细胞都叫嚣着刺激，于是他终是放出了来自后颈的迷人气味。他想这样做很久了，隐约觉得这是一种确认心有灵犀的方式，他也放弃过很多次了，以为要认清现实就必须扼杀幻想。  
wowaka低下头，ハチ看不清那笑容是否凝固。  
“我不在发情期。”  
和大多数未被标记的Omega一样，wowaka也不希望自己被迫发情。可ハチ像是没反应过来，晕乎乎地还愣着，气味在密闭的包厢中丝毫没有散去的迹象。  
“ハチくん，我要生气了。”  
ハチ眨眨眼睛，像是还处在前一个反射弧里，下意识伸手往自己衣兜里摸，然后猛地意识到对方需要的是Omega抑制剂。“wowakaさん对不起，我现在去...”  
而wowaka已经前倾身体靠了过来，左手按住他的手腕，右手拨开刘海去看他的双眼。ハチ眼看二人的鼻尖要触到一起，反射性地往后靠了靠，微卷的发梢抵在墙上。  
“ハチくん，我是说，我不想只做朋友了。”

深朝  
ハチ望着天花板，沉闷的灰色上又浮现出前一夜过于真实的场景。梦里wowaka欺身压过来，ハチ本就醉得不省人事，沉沉淹没在自己馥郁刺激的信息素里，每一个器官都像是要点起火来。凉丝丝的气味一瞬间抓住感官，思考便被行动远远甩在身后，他毫不犹豫地贪婪吮吸起略带苦涩的凉意，仿佛wowaka的双唇才是令人满足的气味源头。  
被黏腻湿热的触感生生吞没时ハチ感到耳畔有前奏猝不及防地响起，他没心思去辨清歌词，也不记得是曾在哪里听到的mashup，只觉得最后那点没被酒精蚀尽的理智也被穿过脑际的急促节奏击得支离破碎，身下的速度也不由自主地加快，试图踩上每一个鼓点。wowaka把脸埋在他肩上，双手攀在他背后，被薄汗润湿的震颤贴着肌肤传来，ハチ几乎想象得出怀里的人牙齿在下唇压出的浅色和因用力过度而泛白的指尖。衬衫纽扣被全部解开只堪堪挂在手臂上，下摆和着每一个重音摇晃，胸膛有节拍起伏，鼻腔里漏出的闷哼像低沉的bassline，音符的浓度也因此上升。逆光下有晶亮的汗滴沿着下颚线不停滑落，乐句同样接二连三持续不断。音乐在继续，仿佛在暗示一眼望不到尽头的漫长征途，他猜想wowaka一定也听到了，因为每个细节跟着音符持续了相当长的时间，而二人都没有要停下的意思。  
怎么会做这种不该被原谅的梦呢，ハチ无措地眨了两下眼睛，灰色重新盖在眼前。他扭头望了一眼wowaka睡乱的发尾，翻个身掀起搭在肚子上的棉被一角，轻手轻脚地爬下床摸向浴室。

为什么。wowaka问。ハチくん为什么没有标记我？语气就像在问为什么某种理所当然的事没能实现，比如学生时代老师问你有什么理由上学迟到作业没做，楼道里遇到的邻居问你今天怎么忘了丢垃圾，编辑部的好友问你为什么要拒绝漂亮小姐姐的告白。  
ハチ正从浴室走出来，琢磨起wowaka的话才恍然意识到不该被原谅的已经不是梦境而是自己本身了，只好怔怔停在门口，双腿沉重得像被粘住一样，无法再踏出一步去靠近对方。  
他的确记得wowaka吐息间的那句命令式的“标记我”，也记得自己动了动喉结，指尖触上wowaka后颈上红肿发热的腺体时戛然而止的音乐——取而代之的只有体内咆哮的冲动清晰撞进耳道，轰鸣着震颤了空气。然而ハチ的动作只跟着消失的音符停在了生殖腔口，为琴弦的余音草草收场时也隔着一道透明屏障，就像livehouse中隔开台上与台下的高度，只有在试图触及另一方时才显得存在感十足。他甚至连临时标记也没有完成，原本落在腺体上的手最终犹豫着插进黑发中。  
wowaka见ハチ垂着眼没了下文，便啪嗒啪嗒踢着拖鞋走过来，双手搭上ハチ的肩，踮脚仰起头主动描摹唇线。

wowakaさん想被标记吗？ハチ后背紧贴在墙壁上，头脑中又闪过前一夜wowaka在卡拉OK暗色的彩灯下凑近时落在他脸上的滚烫气息。  
因为想象不出融合的味道呢。wowaka答非所问，伸手用四指拢了拢头发，抬起双眼笑得真切。  
确实呢。ハチ心不在焉地应，仔细回味起wowaka的信息素。无论是初见的火热与清凉还是余味的微甜与苦涩都有着背道而驰的印象，几乎看不到融合的可能。自己何尝不希望南辕北辙的遥远距离能够与殊途同归的心有灵犀划上等号，然而希冀归希冀，他又再清楚不过，酒精是一层雾面玻璃，让人分不清究竟是假象迷乱了事实还是真心冲破了矫饰。  
最安全的方法就是把一切都当作假象，ハチ暗忖，然后用谎言掩饰起真心。所以他又慢悠悠地开口，拖长音节试图掩盖谎言的颤音：可是啊，我到底是不希望wowakaさん沾上自己的味道。  
如果再做一次呢？wowaka打趣道，偏着头对上ハチ波澜不惊的眼底，像望进两汪深不可测的潭水，温润澄净不带一点情绪，只清明地倒映出自己的表情。  
ハチ被带笑的目光灼得如芒在背，躲闪着瞥向百叶窗齐整的缝隙，咽了口唾沫摇摇头说，对不起wowakaさん，就像在对wowaka说别开这样的玩笑啦我绝对不会有非分之想的，又像在对自己说不如从一开始就放弃相信不可能的事情，就像所有不眠夜的清醒梦都会被温暖透明的早晨裹起吞噬，筋疲力尽的玫瑰色幻想也总要在弥漫着阳光的空气中溶解不见。  
ハチくん果然是小心翼翼踌躇四顾的类型，wowaka腹诽，可你知不知道自己顾盼神飞呀。想到这里他又忍不住笑盈盈贴上去撩人：ハチくん的窗户纸，需要我捅两下才破吗？

完


End file.
